halofandomcom-20200222-history
Serina
AI Construct |battles= Third Battle of Harvest }} Serina was an artificial intelligence (AI) construct that was assigned to the , a modified Phoenix-class Colony Ship. Description Little is known about Serina at this point other than the fact that she acts as a Military Advisory AI, which may or may not be her only function.http://www.gametrailers.com/player/24125.html She is a smart AI (see quotes beneath), which is usually a sign of advanced memory capacity, like Cortana. In Halo Wars: Genesis the following is said: 'Spirit's "smart" A.I, Serina, can coordinate the simultaneous repair and refit of 12 ships of the line. We couldn't get along without her.'. In contrast, other AI's known throughout the Halo Canon exhibit only minor aspects of personality. Her avatar is a young female with long hair. Her clothes look like a lab coat. She seems to have a caring personality,Halo Wars Timeline and she has a fascination with human relationships. Serina also has a theoretic interest in chocolate.Halo Wars Manual She acts sarcastic sometimes, and on the outside she seems not to care about anyone. As the Spirit of Fire was too far away from UNSC territory and traveling without an FTL drive, it is unlikely that Serina was deleted. Quotes *''"Recalling surface squads so we can all die together. Aye sir!"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzjzzZrMU8g&feature=related *"Well, this is new... and scary."'' (Upon seeing the Flood) *''"The MAC is online and primed. Payback time!"'' *''"Expecting trouble, Captain?"'' *''"Standard orbit achieved, all systems normal."'' *''"So... nothing too difficult then?"'' *''"Here are some reinforcements... play nice."'' *''"So, we left a note saying we're leaving, right?"'' *''"Well, it'll be pretty obvious if he succeeds."'' *''"Aye sir, crazy mystery trip to Arcadia plotted in, spinning up FTL drives."'' *''"Threading a needle while accelerating around an exploding star inside a planet that's falling apart? Sure, why not?"'' *''"So...am I the only one freaked out by the fact that we're inside the planet?"'' *''"Captain. Wake Up. Something has happened." *''"Closing your eyes might help too." Trivia *She is the first AI pictured in a game to wear clothes all over her body. *"Spinning up FTL drive" is a reference to Battlestar: Galactica, which uses this phrase constantly when the Fleet enters Lightspeed.. *Serina, knowing the crew of the Spirit of Fire may be on a one-way trip, manufactured and delivered fake emails from family members to the crew celebrating Valentine's day. No one ever suspected her of this deception. Halo Wars: Halo Timeline *She has a very sarcastic and detached nature. She frequently seems to disregard the lives of others, even her own ship's crew - such as when the Spirit of Fire is slowly being pulled inside the shield world - almost always responding to their peril with some curious remark or dark joke. *As printed in the Halo Wars Manual, Serina seems to have an understated fascination with human relationships and a theoretical interest in chocolate. *She can 'remember' several events from the life of her 'brain template', one of them being "kissing a boy".Halo Wars Strategy Guide *She was voiced by Courtenay Taylor. *She is the only AI to be known to not care about a certain person. Gallery Image:Ai 02.jpg|Early image of Serina. Image:1223611200 Serina.JPG|Serina. Sources Category:UNSC Category:A.I. Serina Category:Halo Wars